


How Faith got Crazy as a Loon

by Holmesian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Foaling (Horses), Horses, Mention of Harriet Watson, Mention of John Watson - Freeform, Royal!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesian/pseuds/Holmesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is woken up by her father, King Colin of Hurion, because her favorite mare is about to foal. When the king sees how the newborn foal reacts to her, the foal becomes a gift to Faith.</p><p>Set in the A/O/B world and Royal!lock, hence the Sherlock tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Faith got Crazy as a Loon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly about my OC character Faith Watson getting her horse from her dad. She's about... 17 here. I may've portrayed her younger than that. Oops. :3
> 
> I do not own BBC Sherlock or it's characters besides my own.

It was a rare cloudy night in Hurion, the land where King Colin Watson ruled. A momentous occasion was happening, but maybe not the occasion you’re thinking off. One of the king’s mares was starting to foal, and the king wanted his youngest child, an omega, to watch. When he got the summons that the mare was starting to foal, he got up and dressed in comfortable clothes. Once dressed, he made his way to his daughter’s room and gently knocked at the door. “Faith love, you need to wake up.” Colin opened the door and went into her room. He gently shook her until she was yawning. 

 

“What is it dad?” Colin smiled as he pulled out clothes for Faith to put on. 

 

“The black mare you like so much? She’s starting to foal now. And if we hurry, we can watch her have the foal.” Faith’s eyes went wide and she grabbed her clothes. 

 

“I’ll be right out. I want to name the foal!” Colin chuckled as he moved out of the room. 

 

“We’ll see. And don’t forget your riding boots.” A muffled ‘OK dad!’ came through the door and he clasped her hand when she came thundering through her door and towards the stairs. He held a finger to his lips, reminding her to be quiet for her brother and sister. She squeezed his hand to show that she got that, and the both of them made their way towards the foaling barn. 

 

The black mare was a darker black than when the stable boy informed the king. Faith was at her head, gently stroking and talking to her. Faith made a mental note to wipe down the mare once she was done foaling. The mare groaned as she pushed for what seemed the hundredth time 

that hour. Faith was getting worried, but the king and the stable boy didn’t seem concerned. Mares who foal for the first time tended to take longer than mares who foaled before.

 

It took a couple more hours, but the black mare finally gave birth to her foal. The mare rested, tired after about 5 hours of labor. The foal was lying in the straw, tired out already and she wasn’t even a minute old. Finally, after 15 minutes, the mare heaved herself to her hooves, breaking the cord that connected her to her foal. Faith watched intently as the mare licked off her foal. The foal had perfect black hooves, which were so tiny, they could’ve fit into one of Faith’s tea cup, if Faith bothered to use them. The foal’s sparse mane and high held tail was a coal black, but her body was a greyish color, something horse folk called classic champagne. The foal (which the stable boy had told the king that it was a filly) had gotten up and was still. She took one step, and tumbled to the ground. Faith just watched, curious about this new life. The filly pulled herself up again and wobbled to her mother. After nursing for a bit, the filly took to exploring the stall. 

 

Faith giggled as the filly tried to move one side of the stall while her mother passed the afterbirth. Still giggling, Faith turned to her father, now sure of a name. “I have a name for the foal, dad. But is the foal a filly or a colt?” Colin chuckled.

 

“It’s a filly. Now what did you have in mind for the name?” Colin could always count on his youngest daughter to come up with good show and barn names. Faith giggled, but the filly’s mother seemed to trust Faith with her foal. 

 

“I was thinking ‘Crazy as a Loon’ for a show name, and just ‘Loon’ for a barn name.”” Colin looked thoughtful as he considered the name. Faith had folded herself into a corner of the stall, and the filly had fallen asleep on her, her head on Faith’s lap. The black mare snuffed Faith’s hair, and both Faith and the king chuckled. Colin folded himself next to Faith and ran a hand down the filly’s body. 

 

“This filly is the product of the finest Hadban breeding, and the name you thought of is a wonderful one. I’ve come to a decision, and I think that the name will be her name.” Faith gasped in delight. He held up a finger to indicate that he wasn’t done. “And because you came up with such a wonderful name, Loon shall be your horse to ride.” Faith let out another gasp, and she hugged her father.

 

“Thank you dad! She’s such a pretty filly!” Colin chuckled and hugged her back. 

 

“Now, let’s get back into bed. Everyone’s tired.” Colin got up, brushed the straw off his clothes before gently moving Loon off Faith. Faith yawned and cuddled into her father as he picked her up and carried her up to her room. Once Faith was redressed for bed and under the covers did the king leave for his room. As he slipped into the covers next to his wide and omega, he smiled to himself. Faith had taken to the filly, and that made him happy.

 

Colin fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arms around his omega wife.  



End file.
